Chapter 210: Incense of Forgetfulness
Flash Gordon's Trip to Mars Synopsis Through sheer determination, Flash manages to break free of his bonds. He and Prince Barin help Dr. Hans Zarkov, who had been hit by the disintegrating ray, as they climb out of the deadly room via the skylight. They escape along the roof, back down into the Power House through a trap door and then, after a tussle with some guards, they steal a Stratosled and return to the Valley of Desolation. Reporting to the Clay King, Flash explains how the black sapphire was taken from him and is probably still in Ming's possession. Flash vows to get the Clay People restored to their true forms. Barin suggests they stand a better chance of capturing Queen Azura if they can retrieve his rocket ship, which still lies in the Forest Kingdom. The Clay King asks Barin how he came to be involved in this struggle. Barin tells him of how Ming and he have long been bitter enemies in their dispute over the rightful rule of the planet Mongo. Ming, meanwhile, reports to Queen Azura that the Earth people escaped and that their stratosled was seen heading towards the Forest Kingdom. He lets Queen Azura think that Flash Gordon has gone there to use the black sapphire to win the support of the Forest People. Azura tasks Ming to use every resource necessary to capture Flash Gordon and secure the black sapphire, little suspecting that her supposed ally actually has the sapphire himself. Flash and his friends arrive at the Forest Kingdom. They split up to look for Barin's rocket ship but Dale is captured by the Forest People and taken to the Temple of Kalu. There, she is forced to inhale the Lethium and swear her allegiance to the great god Kalu. Aware of Dale's capture, Flash tries a surprise attack to free her, but he is spotted. As he fights off the guards he tells her to run for it, not realizing that she has been drugged. Dale, under a hypnotic spell, does not seize the chance to escape. Instead, she seizes a dagger and plunges it into the back of the unsuspecting Flash. Recap card Flash promises the Clay People / that he will free them from / Queen Azura's curse. In the forest, Flash and his / friends separate to search / for Barin's rocket ship. The Tree People capture / Dale and force her to stand / in the Incense of Forgetfulness. Under the magic spell, she / takes a sacred oath to serve / their great god Kalu. Trivia *When Flash last saw Happy in Chapter 8, Happy was badly wounded. When reunited with Happy in this chapter, Flash doesn't remark on Happy's recovery or ask him how he's feeling. *As Barin tells the Clay King of his previous struggles with Ming, the story is illustrated with flashbacks to Chapter 8 from the first serial. *Why do Flash and his friends search for Barin's rocket ship on the ground where they are more vulnerable to attack from the Forest People? Why not search for it from the air in their captured stratosled? Gallery Category:Serials Chapters